


Mad World

by undecideablenature



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undecideablenature/pseuds/undecideablenature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru go through a lot in college. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I decided to pick up on a whim, but I'm really enjoying it! Its my first fic, so sorry if it's god awful.

Makoto sat on the edge of the sand starring. Cool rings of water fluttered around his feet from the ocean’s natural waves or Haru’s swimming in the distance—it was impossible to tell. 

Instead of worrying over that, Makoto starred at the rings and mulled over another idea, one that made him want to jump for joy and scream out in pain at the same time. 

Suddenly Haru stood up from where he had previously been swimming and looked at Makoto. He looked like he was about to say something any moment, but knowing Haru was never one to start conversations himself, Makoto decided he’d have to do it.

Looking to Haru, Makoto caught his line of sight directly. Those eyes—so blue, so deep; Makoto felt completely exposed. Flashing red and glancing back to the water, “What? Is something wrong?”

“No…Just you don’t look—“ Haru paused. “Never mind,” and he dove back under the water, waves gliding over his back until he was completely engulfed.

Mind boggled, Makoto sat, eyes wide, waiting to for Haru to surface and give some kind of answer. What seemed like several minutes passed, though Makoto knew it couldn't have been much longer than one, and Haru finally came up for air. 

Water dripped from Haru’s hair, down his face, to his body. With the setting sun glistening off the water in such a way that Haru looked almost, almost—Makoto had to stifle a sigh. Haru was breathtaking.

Makoto continued to stare, completely forgetting Haru’s earlier comment. Instead he wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful friend. Friend…

“That’s what I’m talking about.” 

The sudden break in silence caught Makoto off guard, and it took him a minute to register that Haru said something again.

Looking back up from the water, Makoto squinted towards Haru who was haloed by the sunset. “What?” He managed to respond.

“You. Your face to be more exact. You look, how do I put it, Sad?” Haru ran one hand back through his hair, drops of water spraying back with it, then began walking towards Makoto.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Makoto tried to hurriedly assure Haru waving his hands back and forth. “I just,” Makoto tried to think of something. He had no idea his expression had been so obvious. 

Tilting his head to the side, trying to manage his usual Makoto smile he continued, “I was just thinking. With university starting up again and all. I guess I must have been too lost in thought. Worried about classes and such, you know?” 

Makoto wondered if Haru would be able to see through the façade. He knew his smile was off, despite his best effort to seem otherwise. No matter how hard he might try, right now he just couldn't muster up his usual relaxed and reassuring attitude.

More than anything Makoto just prayed that Haru would respect his privacy, like any other day, and continue like normal. A few second later, to Makoto’s relief, Haru muttered a quiet, “Okay,” and dove back into that water.

After a bit of breathing and Haru safely off swimming in the distance, Makoto relaxed slightly. “Nice one,” He chided himself. “ You almost messed everything up. Get you act together and sort out your feelings already.”


End file.
